


i think i'm in love with you

by lezz1e



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezz1e/pseuds/lezz1e
Summary: "Vi listen, I'll be Clem and you'll be your lesbian ass-self confessing to me," Louis says, his smile bright and encouraging. His shoulders perked up with the presence of tension or drama, his eyes bright and ready to soak in the emotions Violet was about to spill for him.





	i think i'm in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> violet and louis sibling-like relationship canon king!

"Vi listen, I'll be Clem and you'll be your lesbian ass-self confessing to me," Louis says, his smile bright and encouraging. His shoulders perked up with the presence of tension or drama, his eyes bright and ready to soak in the emotions Violet was about to spill for him. 

Violet sighs and shakes her head, her eyes looking to the windows of her dorm room, her butt aching on the wooden floor beneath them and her fingers playing with the gaps in the floorboards. Embarrassment crawling up her face and making her cheeks feel as if they were on fire. Her brain scrambled- too many embarrassing, cheesy thoughts of Clementine running through her mind. 

"This is stupid," Violet replies, despite not moving from her spot on the floor, her whole body relaxed with no signs to move; she didn't think it was stupid at all. 

"Vi, do you know how happy I will be if you two actually get together using my advice?" Louis asks, his hands folding over each other in his lap, his back straightened and lips quirking in excitement. He could see through her, could tell that she wanted to spill her sweetest gay thoughts, make them tangible and make them true.  

He could tell that however much she wanted to make people think that it was a fleeting crush that would forever be unreciprocated, she wanted Clementine to feel it too.  

She wanted Clementine to anxiously knock her dorm room, her clothes newly ironed and her skin smelling or oranges. Wanted Clementine to slide her hands into hers, a sweet, beautiful smile framing her face as Violet squeezed their fingers lightly. Wanted Clementine to kiss her, like the world was falling to pieces and Violet was the only thing anchoring her.  

That she wanted to be in love, with Clementine.   
"You'd never stop talking about it. It's another reason why this is so stupid," Violet states, crossing her arms and frowning at Louis. Her eyes still flickering across the room, trying to distract herself from the embarrassment and sappiness rising in her stomach. 

"Just try it, for me," Louis suggests, holding out his hands in prayer despite already knowing that Violet would do it. His face pulled into a dramatic expression: his eyes wide like puppy dog eyes, his eyebrows cast downwards in sadness and his lips in a melancholy smile.  

"Clem, I-" Violet says, before sighing heavily. Humiliation swimming in her stomach as Louis looks at her expectedly, her face feeling too hot and her hands feeling jittery. 

She takes a deep breath, before covering her eyes. The embarrassment settling down as Louis' expectant face disappears out of her head. The words that have been trapped in her throat, slowing being coaxed out of her mouth. Sappiness running wild and manic in her brain. 

"When I came to your room that one time, I- I didn't need your steam account to play We Know the Devil I've played the game so many times its practically burnt in my mind and. I fucking hate baseball. But then you started talking about how much you loved it and the family friend Javi and now- fuck I'm sorry about lying about that- Shit. What I'm trying to say is that, I like baseball if I'm watching it with you- or watching you play same thing, I guess. It's not that bad is what I'm saying. Shit you've made me like baseball." Violet says in a scramble before taking in another deep breath, her hands still tightly cupped around her eyes, panic crawling through her stomach as the words she really wanted to say, started to seep out. 

"You're pretty- wait, that's that's too- I'm just gonna go for the big guns, I guess. I think I'm in love with you," Violet confesses, squishing her eyes tightly as her thoughts mangled with reality. Her crush- her love for Clementine out in the open, out in the world. Her chest feeling as if it was on fire, embarrassment, adoration and panic all mixing it one. Her hands still stuck onto her face, scared to tear them off and face the reality of what she had just said. 

"Now you just have to say that to her face!" Louis replies, and Violet throws out her fist trying to catch his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little rusty bc i wrote it really fast without really thinking about what i was writing but! gay rights!


End file.
